


We Can Find Shelter and Peace

by dazedastrophile



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedastrophile/pseuds/dazedastrophile
Summary: Carlos gets a surprise on his birthday, but not one he's expecting.Written for Carlos Reyes Week Day Three: "Well, that just happened." + Friendship
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Firehouse 126 Crew & Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 127
Collections: Carlos Reyes Week 2021





	We Can Find Shelter and Peace

Carlos is in the kitchen, pouring chips into a bowl when the doorbell rings the first time. He looks up, tilting his head to the side. If TK were at the door, he would simply just walk in, fully aware that this is just as much his home as it is Carlos’. In fact, he’s so used to so many people just simply walking into his house, he wasn’t even sure his doorbell worked. Carlos startles from his thoughts when the bell rings the second time and he pushes himself to move across the room to answer. When he pulls the door open, it’s not TK that stands on the other side but instead three other people. Paul, Mateo and Marjan stand on his doorstep, bags in their hands and smiles on their faces. Carlos raises a brow, confused to no end about the sudden change of events. 

“Hey.” He starts, attempting to hide his surprise. “What are you guys doing here?” 

“It’s your birthday.” Paul says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world and while Carlos was well aware of it; he still had no idea what’s happening. “We’ve come to celebrate.” 

“Is that okay because if it’s not -” 

Carlos shakes his head and holds up a hand to stop Mateo’s words. “No, no. Of course it’s okay. It’s just a surprise, that’s all. Please come in.” 

Carlos moves to open the door more allowing the three firefighters to step into his home. Immediately they walk in and drop their bags onto his counter, beginning to unpack them. Carlos watches them for a moment before he proceeds to close the door. 

“Did TK put you guys up to this?” He wonders aloud, as he crosses the room to the kitchen. 

“No,” Paul says without looking up at him, busy opening up a package of what looks like hummus. “I mean, he mentioned something about it but we insisted we be a part of it.” 

“Okay.” Carlos says, holding the syllables of the word. This was most certainly not making things any clearer for him. “But I mean, why? Not that I don’t want you guys here, I’m really glad you are but don’t you have better things to be doing today?” 

“There’s nothing better than family gatherings.” Mateo states. From beside him, Marjan nods in agreement. Carlos can’t help but to hang onto the words for a moment. 

He shakes his head. “I’m sorry?” 

The three of them stop and look up at him, confused looks on their faces. Well at least now they know how he feels. “Did you just say family gatherings?” 

“Yeah?” Marjan says. “And?” 

“I’m not a part of that though.” Carlos whispers. 

“Of course you are.” Paul states in a matter-of-fact tone. “You’re just as much a member of the 126 as any of us are. It’s an honorary status, dude. You’re family to TK, so by that connection, you’re family to all of us. It’s just how things work.” 

“I - I don’t know what to say.” 

“You don’t have to say anything.” Marjan says, shrugging. “We want to be here, Carlos.”

Carlos feels himself smile and he nods. “Alright, well let me get you guys a drink.” 

“Oh no.” Mateo says, standing in front of him before he can make it into the kitchen. “You’re not allowed to do anything. It’s your birthday, so you get to go to sit down.” 

“But, you’re the guests.” Carlos says, his will to take care of the people that are sharing his home strong in him. 

“And you’re the birthday boy, that status goes over guest status.” Mateo states and he points towards the living room. “Couch. Now.” 

Carlos raises his hands in surrender and walks over, sitting down on the couch. Just as he’s gotten comfortable, the doorbell rings again and he goes to move to answer it but Mateo throws him a look. 

“I’ve got it.” 

Carlos nods and settles back down. Mateo opens the door to finally reveal TK standing on the other side, holding a box which Carlos could only assume was a cake. Carlos watches a look of confusion flash across his boyfriend’s face before a bright smile takes its place. 

“Hey Mateo.” TK greets before he is walking in and immediately makes his way over to Carlos, collapsing down onto the couch beside him. “Happy birthday.” 

“Thank you.” Carlos whispers before TK gives him a quick kiss on the lips. 

“I see they beat me here.” TK says, in reference of his team members making their way around Carlos’ place like they were so comfortable there. “I’m sorry if you didn’t want a big thing but they insisted and I couldn’t say no to them.” 

“No, it’s not that. It’s just -” He mumbles, taking a deep breath. “It was a surprise, that’s all. A good one though. Definitely a good one.” 

“I’m glad.” TK whispers. 

There’s a gasp from the kitchen that pulls both Carlos and TK’s attention towards the room. The three 126 members stand in a circle, staring down at the ground. Carlos watches TK’s features contort into panic when he realises the white box carrying the cake is gone from the counter. 

“Well, that just happened.” Carlos hears Marjan say from where she stands. 

“I should go help them.” Carlos whispers. 

“Nope, you stay here. I’ll help. Besides, you may need to bake your own cake at this point.” TK says, already rising to stand up. Carlos quickly grabs his hand and TK immediately leans down to give him another kiss before he is gone from his side. 

Carlos watches as the four of them stumble around the kitchen to clean up the mess that had been caused and he smiles to himself. It’s really in that moment that he realises Paul was right. 

In that moment, Carlos realises the 126 is just as much his family as they are TK's. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! It is much appreciated! Comments/kudos are always welcome if you would like to leave one and let me know what you thought! <3
> 
> Title taken from "Sanctuary" by Welshly Arms


End file.
